


Cover #2: "Old-Fashioned Romance" by Emono

by Zoroastre



Series: Cover for FanFiction [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cover Art, Drama & Romance, Gift, Hurt/Comfort, Inspiration, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastre/pseuds/Zoroastre
Summary: Cover for Emono's FanFiction "Old-Fashioned Romance".Go read her story, her work is great!Summary of the latter : "Easy Company quickly becomes pack. Lipton establishes himself in that pack, he's protective of his boys and takes care of them. But he feels the mate bond within the pack not just for one Alpha but three - two of who are already involved and in love. They fight the enemy and the circumstance to stay together. Four hearts are a lot to juggle during war but when has anything ever been easy for a paratrooper?Dick struggles to keep his mates safe as he moves through the ranks. Nixon fights to keep himself out of the bottom of the bottle and be there for his mates. And Speirs? Speirs just wants to be loved for the man he is, not feared for the gossip that has surrounded him. All three Alpha fight tooth and nail for love.(aka: Officer Ot4 where Dick and Nix fall in love hard and fast with Lip and Speirs slowly scoots in closer to the cuddle pile)"
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Carwood Lipton/Lewis Nixon/Ronald Speirs/Richard Winters, George Luz/Joseph Toye, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Series: Cover for FanFiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545340
Kudos: 8





	Cover #2: "Old-Fashioned Romance" by Emono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Old-Fashioned Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425921) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 

> Hello !
> 
> I'm back for another cover.... I strongly advise you to read this story! She's just great! (I cried so much)
> 
> image used as a base, by aurorgravess on Tumblr.
> 
> Emono, I hope you will enjoy his covers :)


End file.
